


you did good. you're alive.

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank took the warm rag that was in his hands and set it down on the counter for a moment before he grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She would have protested or felt embarrassed standing in front of Frank shirtless but there were far more important things on her mind. He picked up the rag again and grasped Karen’s arm, scrubbing the dried blood off of her. He moved between each arms until most of the blood was off her arms, at least what he could see without moving around her. “You good?” Frank asked. When she didn’t respond, he brought his hand up to her chin, turning her head towards him. “Hey. You did good. You’re alive.”<br/>Karen nodded, unable to think of anything to say. For once, Karen Page was one hundred percent speechless. Even if she could think of something to say, she didn’t know if she could even say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you did good. you're alive.

It wasn’t the first, nor would it be the last, time that Karen had to take a life. That’s not what bothered her about pressing a gun into a man’s stomach and firing three rounds. What bothered her was the fact that she could still feel that man on top of her, she could still feel his blood spilling out onto her (it didn’t help that she was still covered in his dried blood), and every time she closed her eyes, she could still see the knife that he almost used to slit her throat open.

Karen shrugged her jacket off of her and dropped it on the floor of her kitchen, blankly staring at her floor for a few minutes before noises caught her attention. Heavy footsteps. Frank’s footsteps. She heard Frank walking around her apartment and she’d had no idea that he’d walked up with her. Had he been there through all the flights of stairs? They only left because of her.

When she heard the water running, Karen forced her legs to move again (repeating a mantra of ‘left, right, left, right in her head) and walked to her bathroom. When she stopped at the bathroom door, Frank was leaning over the bathtub adjusting the water temperature. He plugged up the tub when he found a good temperature, letting the bathtub fill up half way before cutting off the water.

He glanced at Karen briefly before opening the bathroom closet door and pulling out a washrag, wetting it with the bathtub water. “C'mere.” He mumbled, twitching his finger towards him. Left, right, left, right.

Frank took the warm rag that was in his hands and set it down on the counter for a moment before he grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She would have protested or felt embarrassed standing in front of Frank shirtless but there were far more important things on her mind. He picked up the rag again and grasped Karen’s arm, scrubbing the dried blood off of her. He moved between each arms until most of the blood was off her arms, at least what he could see without moving around her. “You good?” Frank asked. When she didn’t respond, he brought his hand up to her chin, turning her head towards him. “Hey. You did good. You’re alive.”

Karen nodded, unable to think of anything to say. For once, Karen Page was one hundred percent speechless. Even if she could think of something to say, she didn’t know if she could even say it.

“Get in the tub, clean yourself up.” He ordered, moving around Karen and leaving the bedroom. He didn’t shut the door behind him and Karen assumed that he was leaving. She kicked off her shoes and undid the jeans she was wearing, pushing them and her underwear down. After pulling her bra off, Karen moved over to the tub and climbed in without testing the water.

The water was warm and inviting as Karen sunk down into the water, sitting with her legs close against her body. Karen hung her head between her knees and breathed slowly in and out, squeezing her eyes shut as the tears finally came. The first few tears were quiet and slow but the rest came out heavy and loud, causing her to heave and her body to shake.

Footsteps returned to her bathroom and Karen realized that Frank was still in her apartment and that made it so much  _worse_. She turned her head away from his voice, not even able to make out what he’s saying. When there’s movement and water slushing around and suddenly the feeling of jeans against her feet, Karen looked up and saw that Frank had climbed into the bathtub in his jeans and the t-shirt he kept under the thermal.

“The first one is -” Frank started but Karen cut him off.

“It’s not.” She interrupted, holding her legs tighter together. She looked away from Frank and it all came out. Everything with Union Allied, with Fisk, and everything with Wesley. “So, it’s not my first time killing. Or my first time with someone trying to kill me.”

“So why are you so upset?”

“I don’t know.” Karen said, looking at Frank. “I keep feeling him on top of me, I keep seeing the.. The knife. I just keep reliving it over and over again. He was right on top of me, I looked him in the eyes when I did.”

“It was you or him. You always pick yourself.” Frank said, looking Karen directly in the eyes. “No matter what, okay? Even if it ever came down you or me. You always pick you.” Karen opened her mouth to argue but he interrupted her. “Always. Okay?”

Karen nodded slowly, looking down at her hands. “Thanks.”

Minutes passed in complete silence with Karen refusing to look at Frank, and Frank’s eyes still on hers. He was uncomfortable in the bathtub with his clothes on, but he wasn’t leaving until he knew Karen was alright. She was still trembling and her breathing was uneven, looking like she was still on the verge of tears.

“C'mere.”

“What?”

“Just come here.”

“Are we going to cuddle, Frank?”

“I’m not leaving until I know you’re okay.”

“Frank, you barely fit in my tub, how am I going to fit between your legs?”

“Just. Come. Here.”

There was almost a smile on Karen’s face as she turned around (which turned out to be more difficult than she had imagined when sitting in her bathtub) and scooted back until her back pressed against Frank’s chest.

Karen shut her eyes and slumped down a bit against his chest, resting her head against his shoulder. One of Frank’s arms awkwardly came around to wrap around her waist, the other on the edge of the tub.

“Are you good? You going to be able to do that again?”

“It gets easier, right?” Karen asked, turning her head to look at him. Frank looked at her and nodded. Killing did get easier with each one.

“It does. Hold onto it bothering you for a little while longer.”

Karen frowned at Frank and tilted her head a bit. “Shouldn’t you want me to get over it quickly?”

“Probably.” He said. When Karen asked why he wanted her to hold on it, Frank rolled his eyes. Of course, she couldn’t just let it go. He should have known that Karen Page couldn’t let anything go. “You’re a good person. I’m not.”

“You did climb into a bathtub you don’t really fit in with all your clothes on just because I was crying.”

“Don’t make me regret that.”

Frank tightened his arm a bit around Karen, his finger pads digging into her soft flesh as he buried his head in her neck. Realization that he almost  _lost_  Karen dawned on him now that he wasn’t busy just trying to get her out of there and get her calmed down.  _Shit._  He thought.  _Maybe it was a bad idea to bring her on this._

He mentally battled himself for a few moments going back and forth between his decision to bring Karen in on what he was doing. If she knew what he was thinking about, he knew she’d never forgive him.

His lips turned to Karen’s neck in an attempt to distract himself, and hopefully her about whatever was running through her head (Frank knew better than to think there wasn’t something on her brain). Karen sighed contently and bent her head to the side to allow Frank more access to her neck.

The hand around her waist moved up until he reached her breasts, palming her breast in his hand. His thumb ran over nipple, feeling it harden under his thumb. Frank twisted the bud between his thumb and forefinger before tugging on it.

Karen gasped and her chest arched into Frank’s hand, reaching back her right hand to grasp the back of Frank’s head. He moved his mouth up Karen’s neck, paying attention to each spot he could get his mouth on just enough until there was a light mark that would be easy to cover up – or light enough they wouldn’t be too noticeable. He loved seeing the marks he’d leave on her. His lips stopped just at her ears, his breath hot on her skin.

“Touch yourself.” He mumbled into her ear.

“What?”

“Touch yourself.” Frank said again.

Karen licked her lips and the hand that wasn’t behind him moved down her stomach and between her legs. Frank can’t see what she’s doing for the most part, but her reaction when her fingers find her clit told Frank what he needed to know.

Her fingers moved slow at first, her middle finger drawing clockwise and counter clockwise circles on her clit. When Karen started out her day, she didn’t have 'touch yourself with a fully dressed Frank behind you in your bathtub’ on her list, still she’s teasing herself with one finger slowly. Simply because Frank told her to.

Frank’s lips stayed by her ear as his both hands turned to her breasts, murmuring in her ear words of encouragement (which mostly included a long list of things he’d like to do to her and the places he’d like to do them).

His hand moved from her left breast and under the water, burying two digits inside of her as he continued to tell her every public place that he’d like to make her have to fight the urge to scream. If Karen could think about anything but how his fingers feel inside of her cunt, she might wonder how he’s still talking about the things he wants to do to her. It felt like forever since he’d been talking.

The finger on her clit stills as Karen pushed her hips into Frank’s fingers, the noises coming out of her mouth probably loud enough to wake the 80 year old woman in the apartment next to hers, the 24 year old guy across the hall, and the 50 year old couple on the left. The noises that were once Frank’s name mixed with curses dissolve into nothing but desperate moans as the orgasm she was trying to hold off won over.

Her walls tightened around Frank’s fingers and her nails dug into the back of Frank’s head, her legs clamping shut around his forearm. If Frank was thinking clearly, he might have covered her mouth to avoid a noise complaint tomorrow.

When Karen’s breathing returned to normal, she turned her head as much as she could and crashed her lips into Frank’s.

He couldn’t really remember what had been bothering him anymore.


End file.
